


Layers

by rmowens



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A tad bit of smut thrown in for good measure, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Comfort, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, Romance, The stuff romance novels are made of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconditional Love, cum play...just a smidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmowens/pseuds/rmowens
Summary: "...it began with his eyes, but he didn’t have a choice in the matter, so it doesn’t count."Magnus Bane has many layers and the only person who gets to see them is Alexander Lightwood.





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small snapshot of Magnus shedding one of his "protective layers", letting Alec into his heart and life a little more. 
> 
> The story started out totally innocent and sweet and turned into sex, as my stories tend to do for some reason. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Also, my first time writing for Malec, so hopefully I got at least a little bit of the characterization down.

It began with the jewelry. 

Well, actually, it began with his eyes, but he didn’t have a choice in the matter, so it doesn’t count. 

Alec was comfortably laying in Magnus’s bed. It wasn’t really theirs, despite what Magnus said. Not yet. They had only been using it together for a few months. It felt inappropriate to claim anything that belonged to Magnus as “theirs”, regardless of the Warlock’s insistence to the contrary. 

He snuggled into the soft, golden, satin sheets, the skin of his naked cheek pressed against the matching pillowcase his head rested on. They were both drained after today’s events. Everyone almost died…again. But he fought the beginnings of sleep as he waited for his boyfriend to join him in bed, wanting them to end the day together. His eyes slowly swept over the bedroom while listening to the sounds of Magnus brushing his teeth in the bathroom. The curtains were drawn, blocking out New York's sometimes intrusive, sometimes reassuring lights. The room’s lights were dimmed, creating a warm and blanketed atmosphere. Magnus’s endless articles of clothing were neatly strewn over various pieces of furniture. Otherwise it was a well-ordered space. The word “home” briefly fluttered through his consciousness as he contently breathed into the pillow, inhaling Magnus’s scent that not only lingered there, but permeated the entire space, and he began to lose the battle with sleep, his eyelids beginning to droop unwillingly, his hand splayed against the sheets where Magnus would eventually lay.

It was only a few minutes later, as he heard the gentle click of the bathroom door opening and closing, that he groggily opened his eyes. Refusing to lift his heavy head from the pillow, he watched Magnus silently make his way into the room and approach the bed. Alec’s lips stretched into a sleepy grin as the Warlock smiled at him as he reached the bed, shedding his silk robe and sliding his naked body between the sheets, and next to Alec, as quietly and gracefully as possible.

Immediately, and before he could get settled, Magnus was drawn into Alec’s arms. The younger man pulled the warm body into his, nuzzling his head on his chest and reaching for a hand to hold, lacing their fingers together. While faintly hearing a light chuckle come from above his head, he felt Magnus’s arm wrap around his shoulder and he melted as he felt long and gentle fingers invade his hair, lightly stroking and massaging his scalp. 

He was so enchanted, so far down into the spell that was Magnus Bane holding him close, that it took him far longer than it should have to realize something was different. The cool metal he always felt pressed into the flesh of his fingers when they held hands was absent. As were the cords and chains that always pressed against his cheeks and lips as his head rested on the older man’s chest. 

Curiously, he brought their still connected hands up to investigate, only to confirm what he already knew. Magnus wasn’t wearing any of his rings, or his bracelets either. For the first time ever, he could see every inch of delicate, caramel colored skin on his boyfriend’s hands. The glitter in the black nail polish he still wore sparkled in the dim light as he unlinked their fingers and began to trace the skin with his fingertips, admiring the understated strength of the fingers and the paper thin flesh of his wrists. He felt Magnus tense a little under him and he raised his head off his lover’s chest, his inquisitive blue eyes meeting trepidation in kohl lined brown ones. Alec darted his eyes away and stole a quick glance to Magnus’s ear. The cuff, too, was gone. 

“Alexander.” The reticent tone made Alec jerk his eyes back to Magnus’s in worry. Alec furrowed his brow in confusion. Maybe if he hadn’t been so tired, he would have caught on quicker, but it took Magnus yanking his hand away from Alec’s for the Shadowhunter to realize what was happening. 

It was another layer. Another layer of Magnus’s outer armor was gone; just for Alec. And Alec was examining him as if he were an alien.

“Magnus” he breathed out soothingly, bringing his hand to cup the Warlock’s face, his fingers tracing the naked ear shell. “Let me see them.” He whispered. And just like every other time before, Alec smiled in awe at the sight of his lover’s true eyes. 

Never breaking eye contact, he reached out with his other hand and once again linked their fingers. His gaze was soft and adoring as he brought their hands to his mouth and began laying gentle kisses along the knuckles where the rings normally occupied. Magnus gasped in surprised pleasure as Alec’s tongue and lips traveled down to caress his wrist. 

Magnus was pliant as Alec’s attention shifted. Refusing to let go of the Warlock’s hand, the Shadowhunter carefully maneuvered his long leg over Magnus’s hips and drew himself up to straddle his boyfriend. Magnus gasped and whimpered as Alec lazily slid their naked bodies together, his free hand gripping Alec’s hip, fingers digging in. 

Alec looked down at Magnus’s face for no reason other than he wanted to see its beauty. He stared at it the way a person might stare at a great work of art in a museum. And Magnus let him gaze. He immersed himself in the shinning yellow cat eyes, with midnight blue glittery sparkle on the lids above them. He drank in the subtle glossy shine on the soft lips. He marveled at the perfect night black hair, tinged with streaks of blue and green today because Magnus said he needed calm colors to get him through the worry of their mission. 

He still couldn’t believe he picked him. Out of everyone on the planet, out of everyone from decades and centuries, past and future, Magnus wanted him. The magnitude of that was overwhelming.

The feelings building up in his chest and belly were bubbling over and he could no longer just look. His body was screaming out for touch. He again pressed them together, feeling their mutual arousal reacting to each other. Just like his naked hands, Alec had to taste Magnus’s naked neck and chest. He bent his head down, breathing in the scent of skin. While still comforting, it lacked the familiar aroma of leather and metal. He traced the tip of his nose along the curved path the necklaces usually fell, inhaling deeply. Once again, Magnus’s free hand found its way into Alec’s hair, slowly stroking and massaging, encouraging Alec to continue his exploration. 

The air was heavy and thick as the two men reveled in the sleepy pleasure, a cocoon of contentment around them. Soft smacks of Alec’s lips on Magnus’s collarbone and neck were the only sound. 

But the longer Alec touched and tasted Magnus, the longer he listened to his lover’s barely audible whimpers and moans, the more his belly began to ache with need. The ache spread to his cock, already hard and slippery against Magnus’s, it began to twitch. The yearning spread to his ass where his hole greedily clenched around nothing. 

He needed the physical connection, his body was demanding it. 

Holding himself up with one hand, and with the other, reluctantly releasing it from Magnus’s hold, he moved it around and between them, grabbing onto Magnus and guiding him back to his entrance. He wasn’t thinking about preparation, only of the need. He began to sink down, letting himself relax and open for Magnus. He didn’t make it far before the dry discomfort shook him from his haze and he winced. Magnus, ever vigilant of his Shadowhunter’s every move, pulled his hips down and away. Alec let out a frustrated whine and tried to chase after the loss. 

“Alexander… wait Angel.” Magnus softly comforted as he reached behind Alec to ghost his fingers over the sensitive pucker. Alec sighed at the warm slick Magnus was spreading on him with his magic. When he was finished, Magnus gripped himself and ran the length up and down Alec’s crevice, allowing them to share the lubrication. When he was satisfied, he laid back against the pillows, his hand gripping his boyfriend’s bicep and covering it with the slippery substance. 

“Try now, Love” he encouraged with a slight, adoration filled, grin. 

Alec grinned back, blushing from slight embarrassment and answered simply “okay” in that Alec way that always made Magnus’s heart jump.

The younger man once again reached behind him, grabbed Magnus and slowly lowered himself down. This time the only burn was the euphoric sensation of his inner muscles being pushed open. The air around them crackled with the Warlock’s magical electricity. It always did when they came together like this. Both men let out moans, each simultaneously uttering a verbal release of emotions. Magnus gripped Alec’s hips bruisingly tight, calling out “Fuck! Alexander! Alec!” and throwing his head back against the pillow. Alec buried his face in Magnus’s neck, a muffled “Oh God, by the Angel, oh God!” spilling from his mouth as he lowered himself further, a little at a time. 

When he was fully seated, Alec could feel a pain in his hands. He left the warmth of Magnus’s neck to see that his fingers were clenched so tightly in the sheets, they were ghost white. He carefully unclenched them, letting the fabric go, and stretching his stiff fingers out.

He was brought out of his reverie when he heard Magnus whisper “Is something wrong?”

“No. Everything’s perfect” he reassured with a grin. Alec would never know how much Magnus loves that “I’m so silly stupid in love with you grin” he only shines in the older man’s direction. Then for the first time that evening, Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus on the lips. His tongue invaded his mouth at the same time he rolled his hips, sliding up Magnus’s cock before sliding back down to the hilt again. Both sensations hit the Warlock at the same time and his body inadvertently responded by pushing his hips up, adding to the pressure already inside of Alec. Like another domino falling, the surprise of added pressure caused Alec to accidentally bite Magnus’s bottom lip. 

Alec was worried for a second, but Magnus continued to kiss him like nothing happened. “A little pain during sex can be quite pleasurable Alexander.” He would say the next morning…with an eye brow raised and a pointed look on his face. Flustered, Alec would blush before taking another drink of orange juice.

Unable to breathe through the kisses, he moved away, instead going back to Magnus’s chest. He nuzzled into the unobstructed skin there while continuing to slowly ride his boyfriend. The lazy movements causing his own cock to slide between their stomachs. His natural slick making a shamelessly wet mess. 

They continued like that, in their languid push-pull rhythm. Just enjoying the feel and taste of each other in their sleep deprived state. For once, there was no hurry; no interruptions. Alec kept his head on Magnus’s chest as he soothingly ran his hands through Alec’s hair and over the skin of his back, the motion becoming hypnotic for them both.

Being held like this by Magnus, feeling him inside, brushing over that spot again and again, knowing the centuries old man trusted him enough to reveal parts of himself that nobody else got to see, astounded him. The tingling was building up in the base of his spine, spreading to his testicles as they tightened with each touch of his prostate. His movements became more frantic, shoving himself up and down, grinding his desperate cock between their bellies, chasing the friction. He let out a soft moan when he found the right angle, fingers digging into the flesh of Magnus’s waist as he released. Magnus’s arms tightened protectively around him as he held him through the aftershocks.

He gripped him even tighter when his own release poured into Alec. 

They laid there for a couple of minutes, letting the high fade before Alec kissed Magnus’s chest one more time and slid off of his lover. Magnus turned to his side, now each facing the other as Alec once again threw his leg over Magnus’s waist, using it as leverage to pull him closer. Alec’s skin rippled with goosebumps as he felt the air hit the rapidly cooling fluids and sweat coating their bodies. His stomach flipped when he felt Magnus’s cum run down the back of his thigh as it leaked from him and seeped into the sheets. 

The Warlock lifted his hand from Alec’s waist to clean the mess magically, but Alec protested, instead pulling the blanket around them and imploring “Leave it. I want to feel it.”

Magnus’s cat eyes widened a bit in surprise and countered with a whispered “It’ll get uncomfortable.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand and slid his body up just a fraction, letting his seed between them soak into their skin. “Just for a bit.”

Magnus nodded, a look of incredulity and awe on his face. 

Sleep, which had been so rudely interrupted, came back full force to reclaim Alec. His eyes closed and his thumb lightly stroked the delicate skin of Magnus’s inner wrist. 

“I love you.” He slurred into the air between their mouths. 

“I love you too, my Alexander.” The reply.

A few beats passed before Alec interrupted the quiet peace.

“Thank you.”

“What for?” Magnus asked with sincere curiosity.

“Letting me see you.” Alec foggily responded as he grazed his index fingers over Magnus’s knuckles. 

Magnus paused.

“Thank you for seeing me.” The Warlock earnestly, and shakily responded. 

Alec sighed in contentment as sleep finally took him. He knew it wasn’t just the jewelry and cat eyes Magnus was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing a second chapter where Magnus lets Alec see him without makeup for the first time, but I'm not sure where I'll take it yet. Probably just more sex ;) 
> 
> We'll see how well this chapter is received first.


End file.
